As is well known in this technology, an attachment mechanism is typically added to the surgical motor and provides an extension thereof and includes bearings to support the shaft extending through the attachment mechanism which shaft carries surgical tools such as cutters, cutting burrs, and the like. One of the problems with these attachment mechanism is that they have the propensity that allows foreign matter to migrate inwardly internal of the attachment mechanism and not only can foul up the bearings supporting the shaft but can otherwise contaminate the attachment and/or the motor. Obviously, when employed in performing a medical procedure, as for example, open surgery, partial open surgery, arthroscopic surgery and the like, it is imperative that the attachment and the motor remain free from foreign matters and contamination.
I have found that by the judicial thread configuration formed internally at the end of the attachment or motor case, foreign matter like bone particles, dust and the like, are prohibited from entering the internal portion of the drill/attachment and hence, prevents contamination or damage thereto.